


Partners

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Short, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Mac is 59 seconds away to have a bomb go off in his hands, while Jack is powerless on the other side of a sealed glass door.(Short)





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkflaming0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/gifts).



> Please note than english is not my first language

Nobody really knew what was going on. Everyone seemed to be running around, hiding behind shipping crates, firing bullets at bad guys and trying to hack their network. In other words, it was chaos. It was, undoubtedly, not the first time a mission didn't go according to plan. In fact, most missions didn't. With a team like the Phoenix, when does anything goes right? 

As everyone was occupied, Jack noticed Mac running away from the action.

"Mac!" He shouts

Mac didn't turn around.

"Mac!" He says, louder.

When all the bad guys were down, Riley, Bozer, Leanna and Jack all turned around to mac and start running in his direction. The agent had locked himself in one of the room in the facility. He obviously had chosen the reinforced sealed room.

"What the hell?!" Jack screamed at mac so he could hear him from the other side.

Mac didn't reply. Instead, he held up a rectangular metal box, with a glowing number.

  
**00:59**   
  


"Is that a bomb!?' Bozer replied, seemingly in shock.

"All of you, step back," Mac screamed as he was already back at attempting to disarm the bomb.

"no!" Jack screamed back, as the other members of the team already took a step back in prevention of the blast.

"Jack..." Mac mouths as he looks at jack from the corner of his eyes.

"I am NOT leaving you with this fucking bomb, Angus," Jack said, with anger in his voice.

"Get back and save yourself, I mean, just in case," Mac said as he looked at the clock.  
  


**00:23**

  
"I am not going to abandon my partner," Jack said with tremors in his voice.

"You'll be fine, Mac replied, you'll find another badass partner to annoy 24/7 and steal beer from. Now stop leaning on the glass and STEP. BACK."

  
**00:11**

  
Mac wasn't looking at jack anymore, but rather was focus on the bomb.  _Why are you so flipping hard to disarm_

Jack kept talking. Or rather whisper. "No... It's not about finding another partner. How can you think such things... It's about so much more that that... don't you see?  Mac... Fuck... it's about so much more... It's about you, it's about me... liking you as more than a coworker, more than a  _work_   _partner_..." Jack had his eyes closed, anticipating the blast. 

  
**00:02**   
  


When he realized the bomb didn't go off, he opened his eyes to see that mac was looking at him straight in the eyes, smiling. As jack was doing his speech, mac successfully disarmed the bomb. He looked up to see his partner. He realized jack had tears running down his face. Rather than screaming, Mac opted to stay down and listen to his partner.

At this moment, Jack knew mac disarmed the bomb. Mac opened the door and wrapped his hands around his partner's sweaty body. 

"You know I can read lips, right, Mac said, with a smile on his face, partner"

Mac quickly gave jack a kiss before pulling away, as he heard Riley's hills from down the hall, running toward them. 

"What the hell happened?" Riley shouts. 

Mac hold the bomb in the air and say: Disarmed it, before giving the team a big, successful smile.

Mac quickly glanced at jack, whom was burning red from the unexpected kiss from his partner.


End file.
